


血夜42

by ta7708515



Series: 【VIXX】血夜 [2]
Category: VIXX
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:01:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21647212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ta7708515/pseuds/ta7708515
Series: 【VIXX】血夜 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627843
Kudos: 1





	血夜42

隔日，Ken简简单单的就找到组织毒蝎的住所，他们这杀手组织佈下的眼线很多，只要他们付钱情报都能一一入手，Ken依着给予的情报来到一处废墟，依据眼线说明今天有一场毒品交易，就是因为毒蝎在私下贩售毒品才让原本的交易龙头，尚恩建立起来的品牌失去许多忠实顾客，他看着废墟裡的交易场景，直到两人都是达成交易之后才离开。 

Ken跟在冯的身后移动，待他坐上马车浩浩荡荡的离去，Ken也让人佈下眼线跟踪冯行驶的路线，最后他来到一处大楼，看起来就高档的屋子让Ken大胆猜测这裡就是冯的住所，果然从窗户看进去就能看见一个夫人带着两个小孩迎接他回家，Ken微微勾笑，这任务其实没有那麽难。 

当日夜半，Ken抓准时机穿着黑衣黑裤浅入大屋，他简简单单的甩掉那些在庭院驻扎的守卫，踩着猫步，无声的开启窗户之后浅入，他依照早上看到的来到冯的房间，裡头的灯光还没暗，黄色的烛光摇曳说明了裡头的主人还是醒着，Ken小心翼翼的靠近那门，开了一条小缝正好能看见裡头的场景。 

冯正跪在地上，他对着一个纤细的脚踝亲吻、膜拜，Ken顺着那脚踝向上看去，那人的脸Ken不会忘记，就是昨晚在歌舞厅看见的那个好看的男人，他翘着长腿用手掌拖住下巴，低头看着膜拜他的冯，身上只有一件白色的衬衫，衬衫的钮扣也被退去几颗，稍微杂乱的头髮让男人增加了点慵懒的魅力。 

Ken有些不敢置信的看着眼前的场景，原来昨夜他见到而且难得在意的人竟然做这种肮髒事，也因此知道对一个人的好感可以在一瞬间破灭，这是Ken第一次有这种感觉，他从怀裡拿出一把小刀要准备进行任务，谁知道床上那个好看的男人突然开口，「谁在那裡？」简单的一句话让屋内的两人都看到门这处，Ken赶紧将自己没入黑暗中，裡头的冯用带着情慾的语气对那男人开口。 

「怎麽了弘彬？」说完又在脚背上吻下。 

「没事，大概是一隻老鼠。」勾起媚人的笑，李弘彬没有看漏门缝中Ken的那张脸，他有些玩味的盯着门缝，之后能听见Ken跑着离开的脚步声，那脚步声可以说是趋近于无声，但是在吸血鬼的耳中却是清晰的可以。 

冯从脚背越吻越上头，最后压下李弘彬纤瘦的身子，他开始在李弘彬耳边、颈脖亲吻，闻着他身上的味道，粗重的呼气让李弘彬觉得噁心，他压着冯的后脑强迫他看着自己，李弘彬的眼睛变成红色，开口说了，「想上我？先去照照镜子吧你。」说完便张口咬下颈脖，冯对李弘彬来说只是一个填饱肚子的食物而已，将冯完完全全的做了催眠，他重新穿好衣服从窗户离开大宅，有点后悔选这人，然而没办法，离家近而且好下手，有钱有势还能趁机摸走几个钱，虽然车学沇说他们从来不缺钱，李弘彬擦擦眼睛，刚才入眼的景色太过于刺激髒眼，身体的不适感也让他犯鸡皮，叹了口气，只能回去找他的学沇哥淨眼洗身了。 

Ken离开宅子，他没想过竟然会被发现，躲在暗巷裡喘着气，第一次有这种感觉，以前就算被发现Ken一样会用迅雷不及掩耳的速度将那些人剷除，这是他第一次逃出目标人物的家中，也是第一次感觉到自己的落魄，想想今天这样是失败了，Ken随便想了一个理由堂塞任务报告，在回到住处时闭上眼脑袋想的全是刚才偷窥到的画面。 

「真是噁心的令人想吐。」一点睡意也没有，Ken在床上左翻右滚就是睡不着觉，其实一天没睡也不会有什麽差别，只是脑海中挥之不去的画面就是一大折磨，看来叫弘彬的这个人是深深的被刻在Ken的脑海当中。 

鱼肚白的天逐渐取代黑暗，Ken从床上撑起身体，背后火辣辣的疼，昨晚忘记给沃大伯看看了，他脱下还穿着的黑色衣服，把纱布拆掉之后，伤口有被感染的迹象，红红黄黄的液体看了实在不怎麽舒服，他从医药箱裡拿了纱布随便包扎，换上乾淨的衣服找沃去了。 

「你真是不怕阿？」沃看着Ken背上感染的伤口，他用火烤过一根白针，一个一个将脓包戳破，再用烤过的银刀刮下开始腐烂的伤口，这些疼没有让Ken发出半点声音，他咬着牙硬撑，沃看了额头直冒冷汗却又不敢吭声的人直直摇头，「真是不可爱。」 

放下手中的手术用具，沃开始帮忙Ken包扎，「昨天有受伤吗？」 

「没。」 

「喔？这麽难得？」很少时候Ken会从他的任务全身而退，每一次都会挂彩，没想到昨天竟然全身而退，「哪个人那麽笨？」笨得不知道自己要被暗杀。 

Ken摇摇头，「被发现而已。」 

这句话让沃又是一个惊讶，Ken可以说是高手了，那种被发现的蠢事情不像他会做的事，「对方也请了高手？」 

「不是。」想想又是一股火冲上脑门，然而表情还是冷淡平静，「是一个出来卖的。」不等沃继续询问，Ken已经开门离开。 

在烦躁之中夜晚总是来得特别快，Ken再一次前往冯的住处，也许是昨晚惊动到了屋裡的人，戒备变得森严了，行动要更加谨慎，他来到昨晚冯睡的那间房，这一次又是摔破他的眼镜，从外头开了小缝，刺鼻的铁鏽味佔满了整个房间，原本乾淨的房间此时不论牆上、地上全是血迹，从Ken处在的角度他只能看到两眼无神的冯太太，就算他们双目相对也没有惊动到裡头的人。 

经过一些时间，裡头似乎没有动静，他大胆的进入房内，映入眼帘的就连他这个看过无数血腥场面的都忍不住想要乾呕，刚才看见的冯太太脖子以下已经消失，遗落的身体在不远处的地上，两个小孩也没有因此幸免，随随便便的被分肢之后丢在地上，裡头唯一属于完好尸体的冯呈现大字躺在床上，啤酒肚已经被颇开，一些内脏从裡头露出来，场面实在噁心。 

「什麽鬼…」Ken只能傻眼的看着眼前的景象，所有目标都被击灭，外头开始有急促的脚步声靠近，Ken觉得此地不宜久留赶紧从窗户那离开，Ken在不远处的树上看着冯房间内的动静，之后赶来的是警察和医生，他们看见房间内的景象之后脸色也很难看，既然目标已经被歼灭，那Ken留在这裡也只是多了被发现的时间而已，而且……早早下班也没什麽不好。 

Ken回到住处之后就是赶着作业，明天又要开始扮演维克托五天，他拿出枕头底下的支票，一千万的金额可以说是现在对Ken而言对救赎了，他只想着贝，需要的金钱已经全数到手，接着就是跟爸爸告假，拿着这些钱给贝了，「我快能见到你了…贝…」说着Ken难得到流下两行泪，但也仅止于这两颗泪珠。 

星期一，Ken一样起来大早到沃那处换药，跟昨天比起来伤口已经好了不少，有些地方开始结痂，只是结痂的硬皮牵扯到裡肉还是会疼，「这几天避免剧烈运动，否则结痂又要掉了…反正你是不会听进去的。」看着换上黑色粗匡眼镜的Ken，面无表情的又让他抱怨一次眼前人的不可爱，一样不予理会，Ken重新穿上校服走到学校。 

今天校门口没有教官围堵，Ken顺利的进到教室裡头，桌面一样有呆子、二货等字眼，今天是仁慈了多，椅子上没有图钉，取代的是抽屉裡已经发臭的老鼠尸体，Ken拿起老鼠的尾巴，教室裡的学生看他拿着老鼠尸体全退到一旁，有大笑有尖叫，对此Ken只觉得这些人真的无聊到一个不行，竟然还有空替自己弄来一隻死老鼠。 

淡定的丢进垃圾桶，Ken重新回到座位上，这时水花溅上了Ken的脸，眼前有一位男同学还停着甩出手中水瓶的姿势，嘴上说着抱歉却感觉不到一点诚意，怯懦的拿下眼镜擦拭，有些女同学倒吸了一口气，想想，这也是第一次在他们面前拔下眼镜吧！ 

将眼镜重新戴回脸上，Ken环视了一圈教室，难怪觉得今天安静不少，原来是因为教室少了一些人，在早自习钟响之前两位女同学兴奋的跑回教室，要是Ken没记错那是班上的班长和风纪，刚才被老师叫过去的，出门那时脸上还满满的不情愿，现在回来倒是花痴氾滥，坐在他们附近的开始询问这样兴奋的原因，他们只说了班上来了两个转学生，转学生这三个字就是引爆点，所有人都询问转学生的模样，是男的？是女的？ 

「男的男的，真的长得好好看阿。」那名在班上还算矜持的风纪竟然也有这样放浪的一天，Ken隐约的挑眉，在听到转学生的性别之后，几乎所有男人都失去了兴趣，他们撇嘴，对于班上再多跟自己同样性别的实在提不起兴致，「看到他们你也会尖叫的，相信我。」似乎是一点也不信那风纪的话，男学生的摆摆手继续沉浸在等会要抽考的英文题当中，倒是女同学是叽叽喳喳个不停，直到老师进到教室来管理秩序。 

「转学生近来。」在所有人安静之下，讲台上的老师呼了门外待机的转学生，教室的所有人都将目光集中在讲台的两人身上，没有人窃窃私语，没有人大声尖叫欢呼，周围的空气安静的能听见针掉落在地上的声音，然而Ken还是一样不关己事，他看着窗外的天空发呆，直到熟悉的声音窜入他耳裡。 

「我叫李弘彬，请多多指教。」带着酒窝的笑容让几个同学又是倒抽几口气，其中反应最大的就属Ken莫属了，他将视线从窗外收起，收紧瞳孔讶异的看着讲台，和脑海裡尚未被抹去的人影相同，不论是在歌舞厅还是冯的房间。 

吸引人眼球的还有一个，娇小精緻的脸蛋跟偏瘦的身材，杏仁状的眼睛勾人，红唇水润水润的，整个人散发温柔、柔软的气质，「车学沇，请多指教。」 

两位转学生自我介绍完毕也没有唤醒在场的任何一个人，老师也没多在意，他指了Ken身旁的座位，「弘彬去做维克托旁边吧！」这话一出所有人都瞪着Ken，凭什麽他一个呆子能跟美人坐在一起，但是Ken内心却跟他们不同，他只在乎自己身分曝光的事情，眼前的李弘彬知道他是作为杀手的Ken，要是身分曝光那爸爸真的会让他死无全尸不留记录，这可不行！好不容易可以见到贝了。 

李弘彬一点也不知道Ken内心的警铃是如何作响的，每当李弘彬前进一步Ken便能想着一种能让李弘彬完全消失在这世界上的方法，然而不论在脑海如何的将这人碎尸万段，他还是无法摆脱人就坐在他身边的事实，这裡的眼线太多，要是真有所行动也只是自寻死路而已。 

李弘彬拉开椅子坐下，他眼尾瞄着李在焕脸上表情什麽，他微微挨近Ken，用只有他俩能听见的声音说了，「维克托？不是Ken吗？」 

眼前的酒窝实在没有让Ken欣赏的价值，他握紧双拳才没让自己失去理智的掐上李弘彬的颈脖，李弘彬增加了深邃的酒窝伸手要和他紧握，Ken装怕的伸出手，语气也是颤抖颤抖的，「维…维克托。」只觉李弘彬大力的甩了两下，随后将视线回到讲台还站着的那人身上。 

一样是全场的焦点，有几个过于兴奋的同学已经收拾好桌边的东西要让车学沇坐在他身边，然而车学沇是一点也没看见那些人献殷勤的举动，他直直走相Ken那处，指着坐在李弘彬前方的那人开口，「能让我坐在这裡吗？」温柔的话语没有人说不，他用生平最快的速度收拾好自己的东西搬到另一个没人的座位去，在离开之前车学沇对他勾了一抹笑，那人看着车学沇的笑颜觉得死无遗憾。 

「维克托？请多指教。」车学沇佯装看着Ken身上挂的名牌之后说出口，一样对着Ken伸手打招呼，这下Ken真的开始紧张了，眼前这两个人也许是某个仇家要来暗算他的，越想越觉得合理，看来那天也许是李弘彬故意要让他看见他们假装欢爱的场景让自己动摇好动手灭掉，至此Ken脸上的表情已经紧绷得可以，就连维克托有点呆样也荡然无存，冷冽的目光直直盯着两个人看，好在这班上没有人会注意维克托那呆子，不然他们肯定能发现此刻不同于以往的模样。 

早自习还在继续，只是今天班上的学生都是不安份的，窃窃私语讨论转学生不同于常人的样貌，Ken坐在他们两之中，虽然所有关注于这裡的视线都不是针对他而来，但是隐隐约约还是让人感到不舒服，Ken第一次有换座位的想法，在早自习结束的那个钟声一打下来，Ken才知道什麽叫做可怕，班上所有学生都聚集在这角落，叽叽喳喳的问着车学沇跟李弘彬是从哪来、为什麽转学到这裡，还有几个大胆的问上喜欢的类型跟有没有交往的人。 

Ken抱住脑袋想消失在这个角落裡，有几个嫉妒他能跟李弘彬坐在一起的人偷偷在背后整他，他维持着维克托这人该有的气质，不吭声任由那些人在后背乱来，只是他们看着Ken一点反应也没有，下手更重了，原本只是拿笔在后背画上几笔，之后竟然有人拿了剪刀就插，那位子非常刚好就是尚未痊癒的伤口，Ken没有想到伤口竟然这麽疼，他没有管理好的轻叫出声，整个人也表情不好的趴在桌上。 

以往只有看过维克托苦着表情跟他们求饶，这样大动作的哀嚎还是第一次，那些欺负习惯的人全乐了，他们大笑、击掌，心情愉快得不得了，还有个算是班上的头头，他藉此搭上车学沇的肩，满脸炫耀的说维克托在他们班上是多麽边缘的存在，Ken听着实在感觉不怎麽好，第一次不想被别人看不起，也许是因为李弘彬那晚在冯的房间裡暧昧的气息，又或者是不想看到车学沇那透着性感的眉目用看见垃圾的眼神看着自己。 

「你很厉害吗？」车学沇抓住头头的衣袖，有些撒娇的语气，所有人听见车学沇这声音不论男女全集中在他身上，那头头更是猖狂的炫耀自己的事蹟，Ken多想摀着耳朵隔绝这一切的声音，然而这也只是自欺欺人罢了，李弘彬跟车学沇还是会知道，他们还是会变得跟其他人一样笨来嘲笑自己。 

「逊。」李弘彬憋笑的看着还在炫耀自己的白痴，刚刚车学沇会这样问只是想利用这疑问来反讽他看不起这些行为罢了，没想到眼前这人非但不懂还拿车学沇最讨厌的事情大肆炫耀。 

车学沇站起身，这时他们才发现原来车学沇不矮，他们一直被娇小的身板所矇骗，对着头头看，车学沇伸手推了他一把，力道不大，但是却足以让人震慑，车学沇轻轻开口，「我最看不起的就是你这种人。」说完就牵上Ken的手离开教室。 

Ken被拉得不明不白，李弘彬也跟在后头，他们来到厕所，车学沇二话不说就将人拉近一间隔间，在Ken还没反应过之前已经将他制服的钮扣全数脱下，掀起裡衬，看到的就是几乎包复住整个身体的纱布，车学沇小心翼翼的拆下纱布，一副理所当然的表情看着Ken背上又开始流血的伤口。 

「你不疼吗？」车学沇轻抚着结痂的地方，那别说人类了，他们吸血鬼看了也疼，「怎麽这麽傻？反击阿？」车学沇搬过Ken的脑袋看着，漆黑乾淨的瞳孔真的只有关心，Ken是第一次受到别人的关爱，他陌生的推开车学沇，拉起制服就要往外跑。 

「别紧张阿？担心你的。」李弘彬挡在隔间的门口，他一併进入隔间将门锁带上，Ken此刻就是冷笑，以往被关在隔间就没有好处，他们都是尽可能的在这狭小的空间羞辱自己。 

「你吓到他了。」车学沇从后头紧紧抱住Ken，这让平时生活在警戒之中的Ken不免俗的反手将车学沇做压制，车学沇一个大力碰撞就被Ken按上牆，李弘彬护主心切要将两人拉开，车学沇使了眼神要李弘彬别管，「这不是好好反击了？」勾唇，车学沇满意的看着终于露出自我的Ken，「这样做自己多好。」微笑看着眼前人像隻受惊的猫咪一样，车学沇还想多夸赞几句，Ken已经鬆开手他扭头开了隔间的锁一语不发直接夺门而出。 

Ken几乎是用最快的速度跑回教室，他有些狼狈的坐回自己的位置，椅子还没坐热身边又围了人群让Ken喘不过气，以前总可以忽略掉的怒骂现在听在耳裡倒是异常清晰，长年身为杀手该具有的那份沉着变得暴躁，他连要伪装成维克托那样呆傻的样子也忘记了，喘着粗气摀着耳朵，最后在临界点整个爆发。 

「闭嘴！」Ken激动的站起身，额上的汗水滴落在桌子上，一样喘着粗气，Ken的耳朵在这一个大吼之后嗡嗡作响，双腿又无力的软下，黑色的粗匡眼镜也歪歪斜斜的挂在鼻梁上，所有围在Ken身旁的人都吓的闭上嘴，直到车学沇跟李弘彬重新回到教室之后，毫无动静的Ken拨开人群上前，他一把抓住车学沇的衣领大吼，「你是谁！为什麽这样打乱我的心思！」第一次在外人面前展露最真实的Ken，他眼角含着泪水，这一点也不像他的作风，就像是压力在一瞬间解放，Ken没有等到车学沇回答人已经闭眼倒在地上。 

抽抽手指，Ken只觉得时间过了很久一样，久到他觉得就连手指也迟钝许多，他可以感觉到背部柔软的触感，还有属于自己房间那股熟悉的味道，很久没有这种轻飘飘的感觉了，Ken突然想起什麽一样整个人瞬间弹起，他摸着后背，没有伤口，就好像那裡从来没有受过伤一样的光滑，前几天他都是趴睡的，怎麽今天伤口就好了？难道是…… 

「醒了？」寻找声源看去，车学沇翘起长腿坐在床沿，他伸手摸了Ken的额头，再摸摸自己的，「退烧了。」满意的微笑，只是这点就让Ken再一次的忘记隐藏自己，内心无法控制的心跳一直出卖他，喉咙乾渴的说不上任何一句话。 

「给你。」从另一处出现的李弘彬手上就拿着一杯水，Ken想也没想直接接过乾掉杯中的液体，以往别人给他的东西他都不会毫不犹豫的入口，因为被暗算的机率很高，就连爸爸也是会在食物裡参杂毒药试探，唯一能让Ken安心吃下肚只有沃给他的东西，以前沃给他食物Ken也是不吃的，然而一天性情良好的他竟冲着自己发脾气，原因是那天Ken严重的营养失调，连续三天的任务已经让年仅15岁的他感到疲惫，加上过度承受的压力让Ken在回来时直接晕倒，醒来之后也不吃沃帮他打理的餐点，沃捏着Ken的脸直逼他吞下，还说了自己是医生只会救人不会杀人。 

「我…昏迷多久了？为什麽你们知道我家？我背上的伤又是怎麽回事？」解决掉喉咙的乾渴，Ken只剩下这几个问题，车学沇跟李弘彬对看一眼，他们轻笑，车学沇让Ken重新躺回床上，他说自己还太虚弱需要好好静养。 

「你昏迷一天了，至于住处也是你自己告诉我们的，背上的伤啊……就痊癒了。」对于这些话Ken还有待考察，光是自己透露住所…好吧！这两天遇上他们脑袋真的没有以前沉稳，心情也是浮躁，背上的伤虽然不相信但事实就摆在那裡，光滑得可疑。 

「一天！」Ken对自己昏迷了一天感觉比较讶异，从来没有昏迷超过两个小时的时候，就连睡觉他也会保持一份警觉，但是现在在家裡有人的情况之下他还能昏迷一天？「不行…我要去找爸爸……」Ken掀起被子就要离开床铺，车学沇眼明手快的将人重新按回床上，Ken开始挣扎，指甲不小心抓破了车学沇的皮肤，血液从手腕流出，这也成功的激怒李弘彬。 

「安分点！」李弘彬大力的将Ken甩回床上，Ken有些惊讶，他不知道李弘彬这样纤瘦的身体竟然有这麽大的力气，被紧紧的压在床上无法动弹，他挣扎着要起身，要是没在跟爸爸报告的话… 

「为什麽坚持要出门？」车学沇只想让Ken好好躺着养病，虽然退烧了可是脸色还是不好，Ken这一次没对车学沇大呼小叫，他语气紧张不少，握着车学沇的手腕要他们赶快离开，车学沇跟李弘彬被Ken这样的态度惹得不明所以，他们赶紧安抚Ken的情绪，只是他将自己蜷缩在床上，颤抖得像隻受虐的小宠物，车学沇见状直接将人揽在怀裡，只是这还止不住Ken执意要他们离开的想法。 

「快走！不然你们会死的。」 

「不会，我们不会死。」车学沇说得很坚定，成熟得不像一位高三的学生，他只管Ken躺好就行，其他的他们会处理，可是这也无法让Ken平静下来。最后李弘彬直接往Ken的后颈落下一记手刀才安静一些。 

「哥…我们有必要帮他到这种程度吗？」李弘彬站在窗子前看路上的行人，这裡很安静没什麽人会经过，只是车学沇却要他帮忙注意外头有什麽可疑的人，足以称作Ken爸爸的人。 

「我挺喜欢他的啊。」车学沇笑着说，他正在四处看着Ken这坪数不大的雅房，走到垃圾桶边，他伸手捡起一件沾染血色的校服，上头破裂的痕迹正好是Ken伤口的大小，「况且他本性也不坏。」看过之后再次将校服丢进垃圾桶中。 

「……我越来越怀疑哥的审美观了。」李弘彬一脸厌恶的看着车学沇，坐在床上的车学沇站起身他把自己塞进李弘彬怀抱，一脸无所谓的样子。 

「那你呢？也是我捡回来的...啊…不行！Ken还在…」车学沇拍掉在下半身游移的那隻手，脸上泛起红晕些微不满足的看着李弘彬，还真是心口不一… 

车学沇坐在地上陪李弘彬看有什麽可疑人物，只是外头安静得可以，直到夜晚，安静的夜裡樑柱上出现的声音总是那麽明显，车学沇对李弘彬比了噤声的手势，他们隐藏在阴暗的角落，直到有人出现在这房间，他们看着他一步一步的走往Ken睡着的床铺，还没惊动到床上的人，那位入侵者已经被李弘彬架起。 

「该死！」那人似乎是没想到房间会有除Ken以外的人，作势要将藏在背后的小刀拿出来，只是手还没碰着已经被车学沇率先抢去，李弘彬为了防止自尽，他将棉布塞进那人的嘴裡，那人一点也没有放弃挣扎的想法，他扭动身体好让自己脱离显径，在挣脱的过程他踢上了Ken床铺的一角，Ken整个人惊醒，他警戒的看着房间内，车学沇跟李弘彬已经制止前来了解他性命的杀手。 

「我还以为你挺乖巧的。」另一处阴暗的角落，一道略为粗犷的男声，Ken听见这声音简直吓的不行，但是他表面还是装作平淡，看着那男人一步一步的往他们的方向走来，他用刀抵在车学沇的脑袋上，「你请的保镳？」 

「不是的爸爸…他们只是我的同学。」就算慌张还是要维持一贯冷静，他极力撇除他们之间的关係，然而爸爸脸上那比冰块还要冷的脸蛋是代表全然的拒绝，拒绝Ken的理由，不是不相信他们只是同学，而是Ken暴露自己的住所这件事情就让他够火大了。 

「同学？意思是你们不亲了？」抵在车学沇后脑的小刀加大了力道，李弘彬的内心此刻是崩溃的，他好想把那人剁了，剁成肉泥打成肉汁…算了！太噁心车学沇不会喜欢的。 

Ken看着地上的两个人，虽然他们对自己好但也是认识一天的缘分而已，最后Ken是屈服在爸爸的专制下选择点头，他闭上眼睛不想面对他们两人的死，但是床前传来的重量感让他又张了眼睛，那是一把刀，锯齿状的刀片扎在人肉身上是无法言语的痛，爸爸对着Ken开口，「你自己动手。」说完他就拉了一张椅子坐下，抬手让他自便，说了没有限制他如何动作。 

Ken怯懦的拿起刀，这是他第一次知道这东西原来这麽重，手上像是绑了铅块一样怎麽举都举不起来，瞳孔震动的看着车学沇跟李弘彬，他们两人倒是无所谓，一派轻鬆的坐着。 

车学沇向后看了一眼，眯起的杏眼充满危险，只可惜这裡太暗只有李弘彬看得清，也为被Ken称作爸爸的人默哀，虽然不是现在，但是他的命也过完了，车学沇绝对会让他消失在世界上。 

「Ken啊，你动手吧！」车学沇淡漠的说着，一旁的李弘彬摇摇头，看模样让深厚的爸爸大笑，然而不同于爸爸想的害怕，李弘彬只是拒绝车学沇做的这决定，说好的融入人群当中呢！说好的不要暴露吸血鬼这个身分呢！ 

Ken听完车学沇的话之后也迟迟不敢下手，他只能将手中的刀越握越紧，就连爸爸在后头催促Ken也一样愣在原地，最后是车学沇直接上前将刀子抵在自己的咽喉，他朝Ken一笑，用力一划，从颈动脉喷出许多血花，车学沇就这样带着笑容倒在Ken的床铺上，爸爸看见车学沇这样子乐得不行，直说车学沇是个怪胎，连命都不要的笨蛋。 

「还有一个，处理掉吧。」指着李弘彬，爸爸这次没有坐在位子上观看，似乎对于刚才车学沇做的举动感到满意而且快活，李弘彬的性命他也不是那麽在意了。 

看着爸爸离开自己的住所，Ken这才知道呼吸，他大口的喘气，棉被和床单已经被车学沇的血液浸湿染色，紧闭的眉目依然美艳动人，Ken第一次看到尸体会这麽想吐，他看着李弘彬，丢开手中的刀子，他要李弘彬赶快离开，车学沇的事情他感到抱歉，只是当李弘彬一脸无所谓的看着Ken，他上前戳戳车学沇软嫩的脸蛋，满脸无奈的看着这不知大自己多少岁的哥。 

「别玩了…赶快起来…」 

Ken还觉得李弘彬也许是因为好友在面前死亡而大受打击疯掉的同时，车学沇那双杏仁状的眼睛张开，他起身，抹掉脖子上的血迹，血迹下的皮肤完好一点伤痕也没有，Ken简直无法相信眼前所见的事实，他忍不住伸手去摸，光滑细緻的皮肤没有一点凹痕。 

「弘彬…」车学沇慵懒的趴在床上，眼睛…要是Ken没看错的话，似乎是漂亮的红色，在黑暗当中又是明显。 

「好好…」李弘彬拉下自己的衣领，锁骨跟白皙的皮肤映入眼帘，车学沇没有犹豫，他直接咬上李弘彬的颈脖，从肌肤底下窜出的血液成了一条红丝在车学沇来不及嚥下之时流出，在瞬间，他们两的眼睛成了红色，宝石一样的在黑夜之中闪耀不已。 

「你、你们到底是谁？」Ken的语气并不是害怕，他纯粹是出于好奇，而且他能肯定眼前这两个人绝对不会伤害自己，这奇妙的感觉还是第一次，没来由的相信别人。 

「我们…」李弘彬看了一眼车学沇，从他那得到肯定的回答之后，叹了口气，有些无奈的开口回答，「是吸血鬼。」


End file.
